


Love Is True

by KSForever



Category: Boston Legal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Sexy, flirty stuff while they're in bed together. That famous banter they have & their unique way with words; their sweet, sexy relationship!





	Love Is True

Love Is True

“You’ve never been with a man before?” Alan asked Denny.

“Have you?” Denny countered.

“Not ‘all the way’, no.” Alan continued.

“There was one time when I was with this woman I wasn’t sure about, if you know what I mean?” Denny paused. “Back then, I saw that as plausible deniability!”

“And now?” Alan searched Denny’s eyes.

“Deniability is a thing of my past.” Denny smiled.

At least for the moment, Alan thought, to himself. What happens when you forget this epiphany?

“We were so hot, this ‘woman’ and I..!” Denny grinned. “Burnt our way through so much rubber, it was positively Vulcanised!”

“Well, if she made you wear a rubber, there’s a chance she thought she could get pregnant; you may yet meet the products of your Vulcanic meeting.” Alan hypothesised.

“I suppose I might.” Denny, standing close to Alan as they danced, looked in to his eyes. “Would you still love me?”

“I will love you always, Denny Crane.” Alan truthfully promised.

Denny suddenly pirouetted Alan in his arms, not for the first time; he bent him, carefully, over backwards, and held him there, so tenderly, still strong and close as ever. “Deep down, I will always know I absolutely love you, my Prince Charming…” He whispered erotically in Alan’s sexy ear, the one closest to his, Denny’s, lips.

“Is that where you like me best, deep down?” Alan ventured, hugging Denny close.

“Sometimes, and, sometimes,” Denny’s eyes sparkled incorrigibly and lovingly. “I know the joys of being deep inside you – and I know you know those joys, too.”

Alan actually shivered with excitement, and watched Denny smile, as he smiled, too. He reached his hands up, over Denny’s shoulders, and stroked the nape of his neck.

They straightened up together, and knew that, the way they felt right now, they would Dance, Dance, Dance all night…

The End..?  
14.6.12


End file.
